undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily (Agarif)
This OC was made by PixelzOnYoutube. Please do not copy or roleplay as this character without my permission, which is no. Description Emily is a dragon that lives in the forests on Mt Ebbot. She is nocturnal, and usually hunts fish at a river near the village that Frisk lived in (They don't know Frisk, however). The villagers were scared of her, as she was large and unknown to them. A tradition had started around the village from a couple of teenagers spotting her near their camp at the river, and threw food at her. She quickly left, fearing that they were going to hurt her, returning later to see what they threw. On spotting it was food, She quickly took some, finding out she loved cinnamon. Since then, the villagers had started putting a basket of food outside the village once a week, and she would visit. She eventually became friends with the villagers. It was night, and she had managed to get lost chasing a rabbit. She wasn't looking where she was going and fell down into the underground. After exploring and sleeping in a few damp spots, she eventually settled on the outskirts of Snowdin, the river and small town reminding her of home. Family *None Friends * Riverperson, Snowdin residents, Dark Acquaintances *Undyne Enemies *Frisk (Genocide run) Stats Neutral *HP:5000 *AT:85 (venom affect, see below) *DF:88 *EXP On Kill: 80 *Gold on Win:100 Pacifist *HP:5000 *AT:50 *DF:88 *EXP On Kill:40 *Gold on Win:120 Genocide First Stage *HP:8000 *AT:93 (venom effect, see below) *DF:90 *EXP On Kill: 3 VENOM Emily has a venomous bite. The venom affects all health and can deplete it pretty fast. can be weakened by any form of healing, with it either wearing off or an antivenin being applied. ACTs pacifist/neutral 'Check '(*ATK, DEF, Hot to the touch) 'Touch '(* feels warm) 'Challenge 'increases by 2 Quotes Encounter "I never really had a fight, but this can't continue!" -Genocide, just before battle "I knew you would be here" -Genocide, first turn "What? You think you'll beat?" -Genocide, second turn "I watched you fight. I know you like knives, and skip others turns." -Genocide, third turn "And I watched, as you killed every monster in the underground" -Genocide, 4th turn "And not once did you notice me." 5th turn "I watched, as you killed Papyrus, and told sans." 6th "You sent him over the edge." 7th "But enough about that." 8th Flavor Text The smell of smoke invades your nose first turn Those scales seem impenetrable first attack. Comes first. Her mouth seems to be glowing a powerful attack You finally seem to start hurting her HP Your shirt is burning the player hits 80/99 health Your knife is red hot! if equiped with knife Poison coursing through your veins if poisoned Scales and smoke General Embers fly through the air General Emily readies their claws General Trivia *Dragons don't have names, but she gave herself one, liking the idea. *She is vulnerable to attack when attempting to bite the battler, dropping her defence to 85 for a turn. *She can concentrate her fire attack into a steady, high-powered attack *She can camouflage, but she can't do this in battle as she needs to concentrate to do it. *Has wings, but they are near invisible as she camouflages them to look 'normal' among the monsters. *Has a split soul, allowing two types at once *Has naturally low Invincibility frames. *Gets teleportation sickness easily. *Absolutely LOVES cinnamon. *Her eyes have different Iris colours; her left red and her right green. These glow when she's angry, but this has no affect on her stats. Theme Genocide: (Note, this is a song called "Echo") Neutral/Pacifist: (This is a remix of above.) Category:Fanon Category:Characters